Where It All Went Wrong
by Darkness My Old Friend
Summary: Lightning Flashed As The Storm Raged. Darkness Spread With The Power Of The Mage. Harry Potter Is Not A Boy You Should Mess With... Dark Harry, Blood Magic, Runes, Luna x Harry Parring But Not Till Later On.
1. Prologue

**Where It Went All Wrong**

 **AN: Thank You Reading My Story. This Is My First Fanfiction I Have Written So Any Constructive Reviews Are Awesome. Thanks And Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1:** **The Power He Knew Not**

Tonight was the night. The night he would finally achieve his last barrier to immortality. And there was only one step left to do. Kill the Potter child.

 **Godric's Hollow…**

It was a quiet night in Godric's Hollow. Too quiet. The air itself seemed to wait for something to happen.

James glanced out the window, Sirius should have been here by now. He walked back to the table and sat next to Lily

"James" Lily said sitting next to him watching Harry as he played with his foot, "Where's Sirius?"

"He said he would be here in a little bit, Don't worry"

"I don't know James. Something feels wrong."

A feeling of unease settle on them as clock struck down.

A flicker in the wards was felt throughout house.

"See? There he is now." as he stood up to open the door.

"Wait James"

"What?"

"Be careful ok?"

"I'll be fine," he said with his usual trademark smirk "I don't want to be Sirius all the time."

The tension broke with the small snort of Lily's laughter. Then the house fell silent.

James rose again and started walking to the door. As he approached the door the sound of wind increased with each step.

Lightning flashed and Thunder shook the house. There wasn't supposed to be a storm.

"James" whispered Lily as thunder attacked again,

"Shh" James said as he wrapped his arm around her. "It will be all right."

Little did he know that those would be his final last words.

 **AN: Hey Everyone Don't Forget To Rate and Review. It Is Your Comments That Fuel Me To Continue This Story. Thanks!**


	2. The Power Of Sacrafice

**AN: Thanks For Continuing To Read My Story. I Do Not Own Any Characters From The Harry Potter Universe.**

 **Chapter 2: The End Is Near...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

" **James" whispered Lily as thunder attacked again,**

" **Shh" James said as he wrapped his arm around her. "It will be all right."**

 **Little did he know that those would be his final last words.**

* * *

James walked to the door, reaching out to touch the knob.

Just as he was about to touch it the door slammed back killing James instantly.

Lily grabbed Harry and ran up to the second floor, tears running down her face, not looking back once. She knew she had little time left to live.

"Mama" Harry cried out in alarm as he saw the tears dripping down his mother's face.

"Wer dada?" he asks

"Shh Harry, It will be all right."

Lily puts down Harry in the corner and starts to grab the supplies she needed to make her final stand.

A high pitched scream is heard from the stairway.

" _Good"_ Lily thinks, _"He must have hit the intention ward"_

She cuts her arm and pulls out a book that she had promised she would never touch again,

 **Potestas lifes:** **et potestas tenebrarum** **2**

It was her last hope. There was no other way.

As the blood started to drip, she lit the black candle. The candle took this offering with a small snap and the candle was no more.

She said with a small whisper, **"O tenebris, tolle animam meam, Protege filium meum ,daret eo vires"** **1**

The lights in the house grew dark. Smoke rose from each drop of blood that had drip upon the ground.

Then silence.

" **It Is Done"** is echoed throughout the room

As the ritual was completed the door bursted open.

"Step aside girl and you shall be spared"

Silence was the answer as Lily already knew her fate whether she was killed or not.

"Very well. At least you die with honor"

"Avada Kedavra" with a flash of green light and Lily was gone.

"Hello my child" Voldemort said as he looked down at the child

"So much power in one such as yourself" he said as he look into Harry's eyes

"But nevertheless you must die" Voldemort raised his wand and said "Avada Ked-"

He stopped. Something was wrong. And with a feeling he has not felt in years, darkness enveloped him and he screamed.

Darkness spread outward and enveloped the space in the room. with the presence of darkness itself, the house imploded.

* * *

Albus was sitting in his office when suddenly the table top stop spinning. To anyone else this would mean nothing to them, But to Albus he knew the worst had happened.

"Godric's Hollow" he shouted into the floo as the world spinned away into green flames.

* * *

" _No no this can't be happening"_ Albus thinks as he approaches the house.

" _Harry Potter must live. He must defeat Voldemort."_

Albus enters the house and finds Harry crying on the ground poking his mother softly.

"My dear boy, so much hardships you will have to face. It is your destiny after all." With that and a small snap The boy who lived, The wizarding world's savior, was left on the doorstep of 4 Private Drive.

* * *

 **AN:Thanks For Reading. Don't Forget To Rate And Review.**

1: Oh darkness Take my life ; Protect my son ,give him strength

2: The power of life and the power of darkness


End file.
